User talk:Cielia the Cat
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Legend of Zelda Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Derp [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 16:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know it'd be this hard o3o [[User:TheJayMaster|'Mortals are so weak!']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'You are nothing to me!']] 16:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Saku. :P My life is all for God. Deal with it. 00:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You wanted you to message me. :P My life is all for God. Deal with it. 01:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll get on that. :D My life is all for God. Deal with it. 01:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Um...please explain? Only use the categories not on the not created page...? My life is all for God. Deal with it. 02:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Okey Dokey. :P My life is all for God. Deal with it. 02:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) There is an easier way to create categories, you know. My life is all for God. Deal with it. 02:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis.Just letting you know I'll pop in from time to time I'll help in some way,as well as working on Xi.Hikaruyami-having fun* 06:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) You create a new page, you go down to the bottom of the page, there will be a little blue sign that says Add category. You put in the categories there, then when you search Cateory: Category name here, the category page'll show up. :P My life is all for God. Deal with it. 12:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy. So, fanon ey? X3 Chao. No prob. Hey.[[User:MetalDharak|'Elfin:Those two deserve each other....']][[User_Talk:MetalDharak|'Shun:Don't even think about them....']] 19:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we can communicate through here? [[User:Draon029|'My life is all for God.']] [[User Talk:Draon029|'Deal with it.']] 22:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY HEY HEEEY. Whew. I'm glad i remembered this... What happened to your DA account? I didn't know where else to contact you but then i remembered this, i was worried for a bit there! Try to respond by sending me a message or somesuch on DA or something. Please? -Leraku Why did you block me on DA?[[User:MetalDharak|'Bakugan Brawler.']] 20:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC)